Many consumer devices rely on light projection technology to display information or provide illumination. For example, entertainment systems, such as projectors and televisions, use light projection technology to display images. These types of devices typically require light projection that can deliver extremely high-resolution images having millions of pixels. Further, it is desirable for the light illumination system to provide high contrast (e.g., the maximum level of brightness versus the maximum level of darkness that the system can generate) to provide enhanced detail in the displayed image. Further, many of these devices, such as smartphones, laptops, and tablet computers, operate on battery power. Thus, it is desirable to provide a light projection system that is energy-efficient to maximize the battery life of the device.
As another example, vehicle headlights may use light projection technology to illuminate the path of the vehicle or the surrounding area. These types of devices typically make use of lower resolution light projection systems.
Several different types of light projection technologies exist, such as Digital Light Processing (DLP), liquid-crystal display (LCD), and LED matrixes. Each type of technology possesses particular advantages and disadvantages, making one more advantageous than another, depending on the field of use.